


【星战-007金枪人AU】金枪人：璞玉浑金（DQ）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Master and Apprentice [8]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 007:The Man With the Golden Gun, Crossover, Francisco Scaramanga(Dooku), Gin(Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：《007：金枪人》AU。杜出演的角色是弗朗西斯科•斯卡曼加（即金枪人），有一位忠心耿耿的侏儒助手尼拿克。在这里私设加入一个奎的角色，名叫“金”，作为金枪人的徒弟。
Relationships: Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn
Series: Master and Apprentice [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084355
Kudos: 1





	【星战-007金枪人AU】金枪人：璞玉浑金（DQ）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurtssingh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/gifts).



> 情人节快乐！

  
正文  
  
斯卡曼加从漫过脚踝的浅滩海水中淌着走向沙滩。  
  
脚底下的细沙和着海水从趾缝漏过。一阵阵麻痒的舒适，令坊间传闻中面貌严肃狠厉的金枪人也不禁露出了一丝笑容。  
  
当然，这舒适有很大一部分是源于这座海岛的私人性，注重隐私的斯卡曼加在自家小岛可以尽情享受不被打扰的自在。  
  
或许还略过了很重要的一点。  
  
举着一条沙滩浴巾迎向斯卡曼加的瘦削青年，头颅不好意思地偏向一边，眼眸却还是忍不住偷偷停留在斯卡曼加的方向。  
  
“金。”斯卡曼加脸上的笑容深邃了几分，享受温柔擦拭的同时，手上也不忘揉搓几下年轻人纤细的腰身。而被唤作金的年轻人脸颊虽染上一丝绯红，动作反而更为殷勤了。  
  
“您的香槟来了，先生。”  
  
循声望去，先是一个高过头顶的酒瓶映入眼帘，视线再低垂些才能看到尼拿克被挡住了一部分的头顶。  
  
斯卡曼加转过身，丝毫不介意胸前的第三个乳头暴露在可视范围内。“放下吧。别忘了再拿些低因咖啡来——金不喝酒，你知道的。”  
  
“马上就来。”  
  
随着尼拿克的背影消失，斯卡曼加悠闲地靠在躺椅上，意味深长地望着身旁空荡荡的另一把椅子。  
  
  
  
金赤手空拳，单手扶着墙，在光线光怪陆离的密室里小心翼翼前进。  
  
他大抵知道不久之后该应付的是什么。  
  
在一刻之前，尼拿克就应当已经把一沓钞票塞进应邀而来的杀手怀里，嘱咐那人从另一个方向进入密室。进入的那刻，门在身后应声落锁。而哄骗杀手前来的理由则是，尼拿克背叛了他的主人，希望雇人来解决掉主人，好独吞这份财产。  
  
他还知道，早在他之前，斯卡曼加就独自完成过数十回，每次请来的人都是当时能找到最好的。这些人，没一个有能耐再走出这个密室，所以尼拿克手中作为诱饵的钞票，也便反复利用了这数十回。  
  
但也仅仅是耳闻过而已。

同时，有些事也是这次的杀手所不知道的。比如此刻他手中握着枪，严阵以待的并不是名满天下的金枪人斯卡曼加，而是一个初出茅庐的年轻学徒。  
  
杀手更不知道的是，这位学徒，今天同他一样，也是第一次进入这个密室。  
  
金的手心沁出薄汗。斯卡曼加事先录制好的的笑声在远处的某个房间中响个不停，想必那杀手在惊疑未定当中又在黑暗甬道半途一脚踩空的感觉并不好受。  
  
如果是金枪人斯卡曼加本人，说不定会很享受这种捉弄他人的快感，可是这只在金的心里又绷紧了一根弦。  
  
更近了。  
  
噼噼啪啪的枪声在空气中炸响，还是斯卡曼加设计好的蜡像机关，伏击了杀手个措手不及。

金的神经紧张到了极点，剩下用来拖延时间的机关不多了，可他依旧没有找到足以改变他境地的那把枪。他倒不是害怕自己会为之殒命——金真正害怕的是他的失败会给斯卡曼加丢脸。  
  
深呼吸，金这样告诫自己。每个机关他都用心背诵了许多遍，已经历历在目，他还怕些什么呢？  
  
绕过一个红砖砌成的拐角，金一眼就望见了那把金光灿灿的小金枪。正是这一把，随着金枪人斯卡曼加一举成名的小金枪。  
  
激动得手指都在颤抖，金一下扑了上去，手掌重重撞到的却是一面镜墙。错愕地下意识缩回拐角，金简直要怀疑自己的记忆。尽管在脑海中搜罗几遍，他仍不记得机关里有这样几面层层叠叠，还能随着推挤的动作翻转的镜墙。  
  
尼拿克的声音在广播系统中适时响起。  
  
“今天我们来尝试一些没试过的。一些以前从未见过的……”  
  
又是一阵笑声。金的指尖都在发麻，机械地咽下一口口水，给斯卡曼加丢脸的恐惧再次浮现上来。  
  
他其实明白，在诡谲万变的世界中，形势的确不可能全部都在掌握，这是斯卡曼加握着他的手悉心传授的战略道理。那么现在生变，也正是训练的一部分。  
  
可他怕——  
  
吞下浮现到喉头的恐惧，同时努力保持着不分神的状态，金的目光仔细逡巡着，暗暗计算镜墙反射的角度。  
  
伏着腰经过另一个拐角，金枪赫然在目。衔在一座黑鸦雕像的口中，但与他相隔一座楼梯。咫尺之间，是那么近，又那么远。  
  
探出的头立马缩了回来。在楼下镜墙背后的一处，隐藏着枪口的暗影。  
  
“那么，你要怎么下楼梯呢？”  
  
沙沙的声音从广播中传出。  
  
此刻金的心神已经不在尼拿克的话上了。全神贯注地，年轻学徒脑中迅速闪过了好几种可能性。如果斯卡曼加能听见他的心声的话，定会为金鼓掌喝彩。  
  
电光火石之间，墙壁上的一个按钮被拍下，冲出去的金踩着已经翻转成一座全然的斜坡的梯级滑动而下。在地上滚了几个精彩的跟头以后，金枪已然握在纤长的五指当中，解除保险与扣下扳机一样一气呵成。  
  
伴着一声重物仆地的响动，年轻人缓缓站起身来，手上金枪的枪口还冒着一缕青烟。  
  
这时密室里的灯忽然一瞬间全部熄灭。金还没来得及作何反应，后背就已落入了一个有力的怀抱当中。  
  
压在扳机上的手指又松开了。  
  
“慢了。”浑厚的声音就回荡在金耳畔近旁，由脊背爬升的酥麻感传导至手臂。  
  
金枪稳稳落进了另一只大手当中。  
  
“我，我没料到您也会亲自进来——”  
  
未说完的话语被按在唇上的一根手指截住。覆上一层薄茧的指腹不紧不慢，悠然抚摸着金柔软的唇瓣。  
  
“这是以防万一，”腰上的手忽然扣紧了些，“我可不想冒着失去这样一位美丽的年轻徒弟的风险。”  
  
黑暗当中看不见金的脸红。  
  
年轻学徒整齐的黑色西装很快变得同黑暗一般凌乱。揉皱，散乱，最终从松松套着的一根袖管处滑落到地上，与牵绊了一双脚踝的西裤搅在一起。骨节分明的手指扯开衬衫不甚结实的纽扣，夹着一边乳尖，直到迫出一声连一声呜咽似的求饶。  
  
手掌拍打在肌肤的声响是那般清脆，不难让人猜出是拍在了臀部高耸的峰顶。  
  
没有空余的精神去留意可能出现的红痕，因这诱人的双峰已被扒着向两边分开，其间还贴心地抹上了些微凉的润滑液体。  
  
金光洁的小腹抵在了一旁看似纯真乐趣的旋转木马鞍座上，层出不穷的花纹令体内异样的感觉更显。关于斯卡曼加三个乳头的传闻看来是名副其实——魔鬼的象征，但还有一层是过于旺盛的性欲。  
  
喘息声再也遏制不住，每一声都在催动着斯卡曼加面上的愉悦。  
  
还不够。  
  
直到金陷入极度的欢愉，释放在斯卡曼加面前，那依然不是尽头。周而复始，还会再有第二次，到了金借着晕乎劲昏睡过去，次日只能在斯卡曼加怀中醒来，下不得床为止。  
  
  
  
尼拿克早就合上了观察窗。世人尽知弗朗西斯科•斯卡曼加，十恶不赦的金枪人，甚至将能挖到的他的过去刨根问底，但仍无人知晓他身边跟着这样一位特殊的年轻人。  
  
是何名讳，来自何方，是在什么机缘巧合之下自此追随斯卡曼加，全部无可奉告，连尼拿克也只能知晓其姓名。  
  
除此之外，还有目力可视的一头褐色短发，额前的发帘温顺地分向两旁。以及总是带些羞怯的表情——在面对斯卡曼加时——和时而依偎在斯卡曼加臂弯里瘦长的身形。  
  
_他一定喜欢极了金。_  
  
尼拿克这样想。


End file.
